lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamland - Lunar/Hidden String
Most children in Cloud Empire learn music since a very young age. As for Lunar, she has achieved so much with her mother's guidance, but it is a pity that she never found a suitable instrument. Stringless Guqin Requirements *Midnight Hat *Gourds *Gourd Bell *Gourd Bells *Night Chill *Green Peak *Porcelain Arrogance *Solitary Return Prize *Guqin Sound *12000 *10 Summary Expand for script. *'Momo': Lunar, we heard that you've been busy looking for a precious guqin and has no time to meet us. I miss you so much, meow! *'Nikki': Yeah, long time no see, Lunar. How's it going? *'Lunar': Actually... I'm about to tell you today, I finally collected all the materials and successfully made the Stringless Guqin. *'Nikki': Really! Bravo, congratulations. *'Momo': Lunar is the best! You're an expert not only in style and design but also in music. You are literally my goddess! *'Lunar': Haha, I'm flattered. In fact, most children grew up in Cloud Empire will learn music at an early age. *'Lunar': Unfortunately, I have studied Guqin for many years but am still for a favorite Guqin. *'Nikki': Now you finally made Stringless Guqin. You must be so happy! *'Momo': Right! Since this Guqin is extremely rare, Lunar, can you play for us? *'Lunar': My pleasure. Elegant Melody Prize * 8000 * 15 Summary Expand for script. * Nikki: Wow! The stringless sound of Stringless Guqin is really different from an ordinary one! * Lunar: The essence of Stringless Guqin is to play it with your soul. If you are greedy, then the clothes you design will be gaudy, and the sound you play will be pale; * Lunar: If you are determined, then the clothes you design will be energetic, and the sound you play will be powerful. * Momo: Is that what so-called: the world is as big as you want it to be? * Lunar: Precisely, but I still have so much to improve. Only when a person is strong inside can she performs the heavenly music that brings purity to people. * Nikki: I believe you can. * Momo: I'm wondering how this powerful Guqin was made? * Lunar: That was an interesting story, including many coincidences... * Nikki: Wow! Lunar, tell us, tell us! * Lunar: Okay, but Nikki, you have to help me style a suit of Cloud Empire apparel to play Guqin for me. * Momo: It's a piece of cake for Nikki! Good Deed Requirements * 6 * 5 * 3 * 2 Prize Guqin Sound upgrades to Decadent Music Summary Expand for script. * Lunar: This story started from the dyehouse owner in the Moonlit City. Our families have been business partners for many years and developed a deep friendship. * Lunar: His son has been weak since young. Last time, he caught a cold, and it only went more serious over time. * Lunar: Fortunately, we have a regular customer who is a retired imperial physician. He stopped the practice for years and actually we didn't know these until we got familiar later. * Lunar: With the physician's careful nursing, the dyehouse owner's son finally recovered, and he became much stronger than before. * (As Lunar narrates, time flies back to Year 677, New Era) * Dyehouse Owner: Thank you very much for everything you did for my son. * Lunar: It's nothing. We are close friends for many years, right? * Dyehouse Owner: Lunar, actually, I know you love Guqin since you were young, but didn't find a proper one till now. * Dyehouse Owner: I have a Guqin Design in my most precious collection for years. It records an ancient instrument called Stringless Guqin. I hope it will be of some help. * Lunar: It's too precious, I cannot accept that! * Dyehouse Owner: You saved my son's life. You worth the gift more than anyone does. Moreover, this Guqin demands a qualified person to craft it. * Dyehouse Owner: I've been studying the design for too long but couldn't get a glimpse into its true appearance. Lunar, I can tell that you love Guqin, and I really want to see the Stringless Guqin completed. * Lunar: I won't let you down. * (Memory ends, time flies back to now, Year 680, New Era) * Nikki: Lunar, it's so kind of you. * Momo: Yep, your goddess status is more solid in my heart! * Nikki: So you got the design, and it's time to start looking for the materials. * Lunar: Yeah, and that is a really arduous journey. Trial-I Requirements * 2 * 2 * 1 * 1 Prize Pure Crystal upgrades to level 2 (Pure attribute increases by 500 points) Mysterious Poem Requirements *Westlake Moon *Emerald Cheongsam *Crimson Bud *Colored Cheongsam *Aster *Aster-Fish *Aster-Yellow *Aster-Flower Prize *15,000 *2 *2 *2 Summary Expand for script. *'Lunar:' It’s kind of lucky to win the design, so I didn’t expect it would take such effort to complete the materials... Nikki, do you still remember the first time when we meet? *'Nikki:' Of course, we first meet in Wheat Field in Apple Federation. Back then, Mela robbed your design, and... *'Lunar:' The design Mela took away was that of the Stringless Guqin. *'Momo:' What! It was such a precious design that Mela took away! No wonder that you cried at that time. So, you traveled around these days to search for the materials of Stringless Guqin? *'Lunar:' Yeah. The recipe records the whole producing process, but there are only two lines of verse about the materials. *'Nikki:' Two lines of verse? *'Lunar:' Yeah, the first line is 'Phoenixes sing, on lofty height. Phoenix trees grow in spring, on morning bright.' *'Momo:' I got it! It tells you to use phoenix trees to make the Guqin! *'Nikki:' But the phoenix tree is quite common, isn’t it? *'Lunar:' By the notebook of the dyehouse owner, the first choice of phoenix tree is a Sacred Tree nurtured by nature, and the next best would be the main beam in a century-old house. *'Lunar:' The Sacred Tree is recorded only in Cloud Legend. Nobody really knows where to find them. And, a century-old house is no easier... *'Nikki:' I can’t believe it’s such a rare material. *'Lunar:' The more precious the recipe is, the rarer the materials will be. I asked my mom to look for old houses which are under repair or removal, and I went to find the other material by myself. *'Nikki:' What’s the other material? *'Lunar:' It’s hidden in the second poem. 'Strings are sobbing while fingers are trembling, love is deeply buried in the silent singing.' *'Momo:' How is it related to the material? *'Lunar:' I was also confused until I read the dyehouse owner’s notes. There is a kind of string called Finger Sob and only one Cloud workshop named Pure Heart produces it. *'Lunar:' But twenty years ago, its owner married a businessman in Apple and left Cloud. The workshop was closed from then on. *'Nikki:' No wonder that we met in Apple Federation. Were you looking for Finger Sob strings there? *'Lunar:' Yeah, and you know the person who helped me to find the string. *'Momo:' Really? Tell me! Seeking for Finger Sob Prize *3 *8,000 Summary Expand for script. *'Lunar:' After we were apart in Wheat Field Town, I met Kaja. She just ended a show in the pub. *(Lunar’s memory flies back to several months ago, Year 680, New Era) *'Kaja:' Lunar, what a coincidence to meet you here! Ah, you’re not with Nikki? *'Lunar:' Are you looking for Nikki? Bobo has taken Nikki and Momo to the Lilith Kingdom. They’ve already left Wheat Field Town. *'Kaja:' That’s a pity. I wanted to thank Nikki for the masculine style apparel she matched for me. The show was very successful. My fans like this style so badly! *'Lunar:' I’ll tell her if I meet again. *'Kaja:' Great, thank you! By the way, are you looking for a design? Did you find it? *'Lunar:' Thanks to Nikki, I found it. *'Kaja:' But why are you still frowning? *'Lunar:' Actually, I’m looking for a string called Finger Sob. It’s said that twenty years ago, its sole producer, owner of Pure Heart Workshop, went to marry a man in Apple. But Apple is such a big country. *'Kaja:' I’m not sure what I heard is this name or not. Maybe I got it wrong. But I know a musical instrument store. The boss is very resourceful, maybe he will have some leads. *'Lunar:' Really! Great! *(Memory ends, time flies back to now, Year 680, New Era) *'Lunar:' Kaja took me to several musical instruments stores, but unfortunately, no one had heard of Finger Sob strings. *'Momo:' After then? *'Lunar:' And then-- One String, One Heart Prize * 12000 * 10 Summary Expand for script. * Lunar: When I almost lost hope, an instrument store boss said there is also a workshop called Pure Heart in Wheat Field. * Nikki: Huh? Really? Is that... * Lunar: Haha, you're as impatient as I was... The boss said this Pure Heart sells Cloud Empire cloth rather than musical instruments. But Kaja and I rushed to there any way... * (Lunar's memory flies back to several months ago, Year 680, New Era) * Pure Heart Workshop Owner: Finger Sob? What an old name... * Lunar: So, you were the Pure Heart Workshop's owner? * Pure Heart Workshop Owner: I'm still the owner today. * Lunar: My apologies. May I know do you still sell such materials? * Pure Heart Workshop Owner: It is not easy to make Finger Sob strings, and the materials can only be found in the Cloud Empire. There are many other strings. Why has it to be the Finger Sob? * Lunar: To be honest, I need that to make a Stringless Guqin. * Pure Heart Workshop Owner: I see. Not everyone can make the Stringless Guqin. I can see that you are special. I have saved some strings these years, enough to make one Guqin. * Lunar: Could you please sell the strings to me? * Pure Heart Workshop Owner: Yes, but since I have lived in Apple Federation for a long time, let's have a Rocker Style themed competition. * (Memory ends, time flies back to now, Year 680, New Era) * Momo: Haha, she must have come up with this idea because Kaja was with you! * Lunar: Yeah. But even though it was an improv thing, her styling skills should not be belittled. I just nosed her out with the help of Kaja. Then I realized I still have some limitations. * Lunar: After I returned to Cloud Empire, I thought more about rocker style. Nikki, could you help me practice? * Nikki: Haha, Lunar in rocker style. It's really hard to imagine... Silver Line Requirements * 9 * 7 * 4 * 3 Prize Decadent Music upgrades to Stringless Sound Summary Expand for script. * Lunar: Thanks to Kaja, I finally got Finger Sob strings. After a farewell, I went back to Cloud Empire as soon as possible. * Nikki: Is there any news about the old houses you requested your mother to find? * Lunar: Century-old houses are not unusual in Cloud Empire, but very few kept the main beam for the same time. * Lunar: My mother has found a few, but either the owner refused, or the wood has become too rotten to use. * Momo: Strings without the base cannot do anything! * Lunar: Yeah. I was so helpless, but somehow I felt I have to make it...Then, the ancient pavilion we saw in the Flower Field of Cloud Empire came to my mind. * Momo: Hahaha, did Fu Su know you wanted to demolish his home? * Lunar: I was so eager to make the Guqin that I didn't think it through... * Lunar: But when I arrived at the ancient pavilion, I was told that Fu Su had also left after Nikki and I left, and no one knew where he went. * Nikki: Now that you mention it, we haven't seen Fu Su either since we left the ancient pavilion. * Lunar: Unexpectedly, Fu Su came for me before I set off to find him. * Nikki: Fu Su went to the Moonlit City? * Lunar: Yes. He came to my family's store to buy fabrics when I was helping out at the store. Then I told him the presumptuous request... * (Lunar's memory flies back to several months ago, Year 680, New Era) * Fu Su: Do you mean you need a beam of a centuries-old house to make your Guqin? * Lunar: Yeah...So I'd like to know if you have suitable materials in your ancient pavilion. * Fu Su: If I get you right, you want to make a Stringless Guqin? * Lunar: Ah! You also know the Stringless Guqin? * Fu Su: I have read about it in my master's collection, but I remember the beam is but a second best choice. * Lunar: Yes. The best material is sacred trees which however are very difficult to find. I've read all the ancient books but still have no clue, so I can only... * Fu Su: Haha! So you have no choice but to demolish my pavilion, right? Actually, I happen to know something about the Sacred Tree. To save my pavilion, it seems that I have no choice but to tell you. * Lunar: Really? Where is it? * Fu Su: But it's really important! ...Miss Luna, won't you come with me to visit a friend? * (Memory ends, time flies back to now, Year 680, New Era) * Momo: Fu Su is so cool. How could he know everything! * Nikki: So where did he take you? * Lunar: Tai Chi Temple on the Tai Chi Mountain in Cloud Empire. Smart Painter Prize *Heir of Cloud Mill *3 *2 Summary Expand for script. *'Nikki:' Fu Su took you to the Tai Chi Temple on the Tai Chi Mountain? *'Momo:' I know! I know! Last time, Bai Jinjin told me that Zhong Lizi had taken her to the mountain to see the Love Letter Stele! *'Lunar:' That's Valentine Stele. Mist Fairy wrote it for her sweetheart. That's where we went. *(Lunar's memory flies back to several months ago, Year 680, New Era) *'Fu Su:' The temple owner is a friend of my master's, and I have known him for a long time. *'Lunar:' It's said that the Tai Chi Mountain was named after the relic Tai Chi in the mountain. This place really feels like a fairyland. *'Fu Su:' The owner has mentioned that there is a phoenix tree flourishing on the mountain, absorbing the essence of nature. *'Fu Su:' This phoenix tree has a history of more than a century. It grows so huge that its bough is thicker than a normal trunk, so perhaps the owner would favor us with a suitable branch. *(Inside Tai Chi Temple) *'Fu Su:' It's been a long time since we last met. How have you been? *'Tai Chi Temple Master:' You look good as always. This is? *'Lunar:' Hello, I'm a friend of Fu Su. *'Tai Chi Temple Master:' Good timing. I'm recently addicted to ink painting. I've painted under the phoenix tree for many days, but I feel something is missing. *'Lunar:' I happen to know a little about painting. May I take a look at your masterpiece? *'Tai Chi Temple Master:' Oh, you know the ropes? Come and enlighten me, please! *(One hour later) *'Tai Chi Temple Master:' I didn't expect a girl at your age would be so good at painting! It turns out that you really are an expert, Lunar! *'Fu Su:' Actually, we are here to ask you a favor. *'Tai Chi Temple Master:' Oh? Something that can get you to ask for help must be special. Tell me about it. *'Fu Su:' Lunar wants to make a Stringless Guqin which needs a branch of your phoenix tree. *'Tai Chi Temple Master:' I see. Phoenix tree branches are indeed the best material for Stringless Guqin. Apart from the phoenix tree branch, I'll give you one more thing. *'Lunar:' I already feel sorry for troubling you. One piece of wood would be far more than enough. I can't accept any other gifts. *'Tai Chi Temple Master:' The key to making the Guqin lies more in the maker than the materials. Anyway, remember what I'm going to say. It may be useful. *'Lunar:' Please tell me. I'm all ears. *'Tai Chi Temple Master:' Well, listen up. Music comes from sounds rather than strings. *(Memory ends, time flies back to now, Year 680, New Era) *'Momo:' I'd like to express again my admiration for you, Lunar. You even have a good knowledge of painting! *'Lunar:' I have collected both materials required for a Stringless Guqin, but what the temple master said still baffles me. *'Momo:' Why couldn't they just say it directly! Trial-II Requirements * 3 * 3 * 2 * 1 Prize Pure Crystal upgrades to level 3 (Pure attribute rating increases by 800 points) Harmonious Music Prize * 2 * 10 Summary Expand for script. * Lunar: Nikki, what do you think about those words? * Lunar: I didn't understand the words at that time. I asked Fu Su, but he told me that I have to grasp the words myself if I want to succeed. So I returned to Moonlit City with the wood. Fu Su was invited to stay for a few days by the temple master. Before I left, Fu Su promised to come and listen to me playing a song when I completed the Guqin. * Nikki: So, Fu Su has listened to you playing the Stringless Guqin, right? * Lunar: No, my Guqin was not able to make a sound when he came to visit. * Nikki: What's going on? Melody of Love Requirements * 11 * 9 * 6 * 4 Prize Stringless Sound upgrades to Stringless Guqin Requirements Expand for script. * Lunar: I made the Guqin with Finger Sob and phoenix tree wood following the recipe, but it turned out cannot make any sound. I checked over and over but cannot find out what's wrong. * Nikki: That's strange. Why couldn't it make any sound? * Lunar: I asked my mother, but she told me exactly what Fu Su said: only I grasped the words by myself could I succeed in making a Guqin. * Nikki: Then how did you figure it out? * Lunar: Looking at the Guqin, I decided to concentrate on it. Then, I played a mute song with this quiet Guqin. * Momo: Wow, you played a soundless tune! * Lunar: Yeah. I was also thinking that way, and suddenly I figured out what the temple master wanted to tell me. He said 'music comes from sounds rather than strings', which means sounds will only be heard when you play by heart. I thought of many things, the generosity from the dye house owner, the support from my mother, the help from Kaja and Fu Su, the kindness from the temple owner, and most importantly the willingness from myself to make this Guqin. * Nikki: I do feel your persistence to the Guqin. * Lunar: After figuring these out, I tried to play it again, I saw a soft halo around my Guqin, and after the light faded, I knew it was truly completed although it looked the same as before. * Momo: Wow, this is incredible! * Nikki: It seems that the Guqin finally recognized you. Trial-III Requirements * 6 * 4 * 3 * 2 Prize Pure Crystal upgrades to level 4 (Pure attribute increases by 1200 points) Floating Guqin Requirements * Orchis * Orchid Dress * Graceful Orchid Prize * 25000 * 30 * 25 Summary Expand for script. * Nikki: Lunar, it has been a long time since I listened to you playing last time. * Lunar: Yeah, Nikki, Momo, long time no see. * Nikki: I hear the the Stringless Guqin has caused a stir in Cloud Empire after it appeared. The Iron Rose may send it members to rob it. You'd better be careful. * Lunar: I won't fear that, because the Stringless Guqin has connected to me since its completed. Now it has been totally awakened, and it's different from what you saw last time. * Momo: The Stringless Guqin has been awakened? What is it like now? * Lunar: It's more connected to me. * Momo: Wow! The Stringless Guqin is floating in the air, and it's changing with Lunar's mind! * Nikki: I remember you said last time, Fu Su promised to visit you when you finish making your Guqin, but it couldn't make a sound when he came. What happened then? * Lunar: I invited him to the Moonlit City again and played a song to thank him. * Momo: It's such a rare opportunity. I want to listen to the song you played last time! * Nikki: Me, too. * Lunar: No problem. Category:Dreamland